


He's been hurt

by Danni2906



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni2906/pseuds/Danni2906
Summary: Robert is hurt and Aaron takes care of him. What happens in my head after seeing the spoiler picture for next week, where Robert's in the Mill with Liv and Aaron.





	He's been hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that our husbands couldn't be more affectionate.

Aaron had just sat down on the sofa and cracked a beer open. Picking up the remote, he flicked through the trash on the TV and landed on some unknown sports channel. He took a swig of beer just as he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock on the mantelpiece in surprise, he hadn't been expecting anyone at this time. Slowly placing his beer on the coffee table in confusion he walked to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped. Robert was staring back at him with cuts and bruises on his face, one hand clutching the door frame and the other gripping his side as if he was in agony. He opened his mouth to speak but Aaron got in first. 

"Oh my god, Robert, what happened?" he rushed out and got Robert's arm to wrap it carefully around his neck and muttered to him "lean on me" and together they shifted Robert's damaged weight inside. Aaron kicked the door behind him shut and frantically hobbled over to the sofa. Gently, he placed him on down and ran to the sink whilst Robert swung his legs up, winced in pain and then settled back into the soft leather. He closed his eyes, wishing he could fall asleep and forget the world. Aaron fished a towel out of the cupboard under the sink and ran the hot tap soaking the cloth in warm water. He walked back to Robert and kneeled down beside him, his face inches away from Roberts. Using the towel, he dabbed the tender skin and Robert's eyes fluttered open with the painful contact. Aaron gave an apologetic smile and carried on. He lifted Roberts chin up and kept his hand there, still concentrating on the cuts. Neither of them spoke. When Aaron was done, he hovered there for a second longer, worrying about the broken man underneath him.  _His_ broken man. He stood up and walked back over to the sink to chuck the cloth in. 

"Sorry... I'm-" Robert started, trying to raise his voice to above a whisper. Aaron ambled back over and sat down in the armchair next to Robert and looked at him. Even with the cuts and bruises, Robert looked good. However, Aaron realised now, that he had developed small bags under his eyes from all the exhaustion and stress he'd been carrying with him. "Sorry," Robert tried again, "I didn't know where else to go." He didn't get it out above a whisper but Aaron was listening intently. 

"What happened, Rob?" Aaron asked, concerned. 

"Lachlan," Robert winced with pain, as if even his name was a burden and Aaron drew breath, getting wound up by the same weapon that had hurt them both, time and time again. "he found me and said he was going to make me pay for everything." He stopped and closed his eyes as if imagining the whole scene again. 

"Don't think about it now," Aaron put his hand on his shoulder and Robert gave a small smile that spoke a thousand words. _After everything, thank you for still caring. Thank you for making sure that I'm not alone and for taking care of me. I'm sorry that I messed everything up, I'd give anything to take it back._  Aaron walked upstairs and went to the airing cupboard. 

_"When are we ever gonna use that?" Aaron looked at the cupboard with a confused expression on his face._

_"After the clothes come out of the washing machine and they need to be dried." Robert explained nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

Aaron smiled at the memory as he opened the airing cupboard and grabbed a blanket from it. They turned out to be extremely useful and Aaron had cursed Robert for always being right. He walked back downstairs and noticed the light snores coming from Robert. Placing the blanket over him, Aaron sat back in his armchair. It had always been his favourite thing to do, watch Robert sleep. He looked peaceful, like a little boy again, vulnerable to danger. 

"Stop watching me" Robert murmured. Aaron was taken aback and stood up promptly, looking at Robert's smug smile and relaxing. He started over to the kitchen table, wringing his hands, unsure of what to do with himself when the door slammed. Liv turned around and her face fell as soon as she saw Robert on the sofa. 

"What's he doing here?" She said bluntly, dumping her school bag on the armchair. 

"I was just leaving..." Robert looked awkward as he tried to sit up, wincing as he got stuck. 

"No he wasn't," Aaron said forcefully, "Liv, don't do this, he's been hurt." 

"And when I got hurt, by  _him_ , does that mean nothing to ya?" Liv retorted. 

"Of course it does, but I'm not exactly gonna leave him outside, am I? He didn't do anything to you on purpose either, he was the one who brought you into the hospital, remember?" Aaron couldn't believe he was defending Robert, but it felt natural and right of him to do so. 

"Why am I not surprised that you're taking his side?!" Liv raised her voice in disbelief, "He's scum and he always will be," then she looked at Robert, "I just can't wait for the day that  he wakes up and realises that."

"Liv, STOP." Aaron demanded and then added, "you asked to bring your strays in 'ere, I let you, right?" 

"Gerry's different--"

"No, he's not. Leave Robert alone, he needs to rest." 

Liv grabbed her bag from the armchair, whilst shooting the dirtiest look at Robert and stormed up the stairs, and slammed her door. Robert chuckled nervously. 

"Still got the fire, I see."

"Yeah.. sorry-" Aaron said.

"No, don't be. She's not wrong." Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed. "I honestly don't know why I came, but thank you."

Aaron nodded but didn't say anything. Instead, he sat with Robert until he heard his breathing level and become light snores. Robert was grateful because the only time he'd gotten a good night's sleep was when he fell asleep with Aaron by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Even if it doesn't play out like this, we'll still get a Roblivion scene so it's fine.


End file.
